I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by YuRi Shipper
Summary: [Lime-ish, Shoujo-ai, One-shot] Lei Fang doesn't want to miss anything or anyone - especially not her...


YuRi Shipper: Another one-shot and it's also a song-fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own the song, it's Aerosmith's. I don't own the characters, either.

Warning: Shoujo-ai, lime-ish

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**

I couldn't help it – she was beautiful. More than the 'very pretty' most people would use to describe her, at least. She was much more than most thought, though. They'd just never see it, because they couldn't. They didn't see the side of her I did. To everyone else, Hitomi was the young girl who didn't know her place. But I knew her place. It was right here, next to me, in my arms.

The saddest thing was knowing she'd be gone, soon. The tournament was almost over, after all. What reason did she have to stay with me? None… not even after all we'd done.

Yes, I know. They'd all advised against me getting involved with the girl – but I couldn't' help it. I tried, believe me when I tell you I did. Helena was probably was first to notice when we started moving past being 'good friends'…

She doesn't approve – none of them do. "You don't need this sort of relationship, Lei Fang." They're wrong – I needed it then like I still need it now, with every fibre of my being.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

I played with a lock of the mop of brown hair splayed out in front of me, nuzzled it, even. Her hair was soft… and smelled like vanilla. I smiled into the tresses, my hand travelling downwards, rubbing a pale, exposed shoulder. She shifted in her sleep, making a tiny noise, but never waking.

I can remember in vivid detail what we'd done… how she'd reacted to it. I have to admit, I was a little forceful about it. I think I may have been overzealous, trying to get to everything at once. It wasn't my fault, though, there should be a law about looking so good and waiting so long before having sex. I've slept in the same bed with her before… but we've never gone as far as we did last night.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Her lips were another attribute I loved. Full, red… soft. Everything about her is soft. Her smile, her voice, her touch, her kisses… I suppose that makes her the yang and me the yin, considering I'm the one who left marks on her and not vice versa.

Thinking of that, I can't help be move her hair aside to look at her neck, to make sure it's not too badly bruised. It was only really the one spot – and a couple on her arms, from where I'd pinned her beneath me the night before. Nothing anyone would really ask about. No, they'd probably assume… and correctly, at that.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Though they were closed, I still felt the warmth her gaze would cast whenever she looked at me… her blue-grey eyes, more vast than the ocean, but shining with the innocence of a child, so clear. I'm certain she couldn't tell a lie if her life depended on it, and she's probably never even tried before. Her eyes are pure… like her soul.

Well… I suppose a bit of that purity's been stolen from her now. Resisting the urge to chuckle, I felt my face tilt towards her neck once more, planting gentle kisses along its pale surface. I'll admit, I do tend to spend more time kissing her neck and caressing her stomach than kissing her lips and touching her face – I'm afraid I'd harm her some way, leave a mark there, too.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

I can't help but wonder if she'll even remember what we did last night – I suppose she'll be in enough pain to help her remember… and God it hurts me to know I caused her any form of torture, even if it was the loving kind.

I'd love to go take a shower, but I'm afraid that moving will do one of two things - wake her from such an innocent, peaceful slumber, or that she'll be gone by the time I get back. She tends to do that, you know. She's left before – to prepare herself for the fights. How someone so gentle can suddenly change into a fighter is beyond me – but Hitomi manages.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

It seems I've finally woken her, though, for as I leave my thoughts, I find that she's turned around, eyes staring at me with that innocent curiosity.

"Good morning…" I know I said it – but I didn't tell myself to. It seems that I don't need to anymore, not around her. Things just happen – it feels so natural… like it's meant to be.

"'Morning." Though her voice is still heavy with sleep, it's soft as usual. And I can't help what it makes me do. I felt the small gap between us close, and I felt her lips against mine, then my tongue force its way into her mouth. Like I said – I realize everything's happening, but I don't tell myself to do any of it.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Just like I hadn't told my arms to lock themselves so tightly about her waist, as though letting go would make her leave me. It doesn't matter, though. She can't leave while I'm still here…

And as I pull away for the air I wish I hadn't needed, I can see it in her eyes. Hitomi's passionate about this tournament – something I long ago lost interest in. I'm really only passionate about her, now.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

She wants to leave. I know it. I can see it in the way she's moving to get up, the way her eyes are looking for her clothing on the floor. My hand reaches out, pulling her gently back to me, and for an instant, I see what I feel for her reflected in the eyes I love so much – but then that damned tournament comes back to take over her thoughts, making her look at me apologetically. I know she has to go… but I wish she wouldn't. I wish we could stay like this forever.

I'll just miss her if she goes – and I don't want to miss a thing, not even if it's only for a day, if I'll see her again tonight. I don't want to miss her, not for an instant. I don't want to miss a thing. Especially not Hitomi.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing_

YuRi Shipper: Wow, that was sappy… but meh, sap sells. So does sex, so I threw hints of it in. But not enough for this story to be rated R. Ahaha! xDDD I really need to write a lemon sometime soon. -.-;;; Hope you guys liked this.


End file.
